Un OS par mois pour 2019!
by Sibeliuus
Summary: Chaque mois je compte poster un nouvel OS totalement original et sans aucun rapport avec le précédent! Grace à cela je pourrais écrire sur des idées trop courtes pour en faire une fic mais assez intéressantes pour qu'il soit dommage que je ne les exploites pas! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi, et je vous invite à commencer votre lecture par l'os de janvier!


-Sherlock ! Sherlock ! ,appela John une nouvelle fois, totalement paniqué.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans les bois tandis que les branches fouettaient son visage, ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige devenue poudreuse en raison de son épaisseur.

-Sherlock ! ,cria John tétanisé à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave au détective.

Il du se rattraper à une branche pour ne pas tomber après avoir faillis glisser sur une racine recouverte de givre, le brouillard se levait, il serait bientôt impossible de voir à un mètre devant lui. Comment tout cela avait pu dégénérer à ce point ?

En début de matinée ils avaient reçu un appel de Mycroft concernant un meurtre inexpliqué dans un manoir aux confins de l'Angleterre, pour que l'ainé des Holmes demande de l'aide à son petit frère il fallait véritablement que l'affaire soit importante. Il n'avait même pas été question de refuser, une berline noire les attendait déjà devant chez eux.

John avait été un peu déçu, ce soir ce serait le dernier jour de l'année, le mois de décembre touchait à sa fin et il aurait apprécié passer du temps avec sa famille. Il avait déjà passé noël aux cotés de Sherlock à traquer des criminels, non pas que ça lui avait déplu mais cela lui donnait mauvaise conscience de passer les fêtes de fin d'année loin de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur pense qu'il l'avait oubliée, il tentait de ne jamais délaisser personne en jonglant avec ses rares jours de libre pour aller les voir. Mais on ne refuse rien à Mycroft ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Sherlock seul aussi loin de Londres. Alors évidemment il avait accepté.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures de trajet pour arriver sur les lieux, heures qu'ils avaient passées a analyses les différents dossiers traitants de près ou de loin avec la victime. Celle-ci se nommait Alessandra Romanov et il s'agissait de l'épouse d'un éminant ministre Ruse dont la bonne entente avec le gouvernement britannique semblait capitale. Mycroft avait exigé que le meurtre soit résolu avant la fin de la journée, il avait prétendu qu'il aurait aimé s'en occuper mais qu'il avait des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler. Existait-il réellement des affaires plus urgentes une d'éviter un conflit entre la Russie et l'Angleterre ? Pourtant Sherlock s'était montré emballé par cette affaire de meurtre dont le coupable était obligatoirement un proche de la victime. En effet le manoir où vivaient le riche couple était isolés de plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde du village le plus proche. Les alentours étaient entourés de bois où l'on trouvait une faune apparemment exceptionnelle du fait de l'immensité de l'entendue de terres.

En arrivant sur les lieux ils n'avaient pas été déçus par le spectacle.

Le manoir était entouré d'une épaisse forêt qui semblait presque irréelle sous le manteau blanc qui la recouvrait. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la berline de fins flocons de neiges se laissaient porter par le vent.

Sherlock s'était emmitouflé dans son manteau si chaud, que John frileux lui enviait.

Un majordome était immédiatement venu à leur rencontre.

-Mr Romanov vous attend, veuillez me suivre.

Ils lui avaient emboité le pas, entrant dans l'immense demeure dont l'opulence et l'aisance étaient d'une rare beauté. Chaque détail semblait avoir été minutieusement réfléchi, de nombreuses colonnes finement sculptées s'étendaient de part et d'autre de l'entrées. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et était destiné servir à montrer la puissance du ministre, même le tapis rouge menant aux différentes pièces semblait avoir été confectionnées sur mesure. Il était maintenant facile de comprendre pourquoi Mycroft tenait tant à garder le ministre dans sa poche.

John se sentit mal à l'aide devant une telle démonstration de puissance, tandis qu'il avait pendant des années côtoyé des gens ne possédant presque rien et se battant chaque jour pour survivre, même ses compagnons d'armes ayant offert leur vie pour leur pays ne recevaient qu'un maigre salaire, cette injustice lui retourna l'estomac, il se senti vaciller. Heureusement une main familière se posa sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Sherlock le regardait sincèrement inquiet.

-O-Oui, balbutia le docteur, ne t'en fait pas c'est juste un petit coup de mou.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que son compagnon n'était pas dupe mais refusait de laisser entrevoir la moindre de ses failles au majordome qui le fixait comme si sa seule présence le dégoutait. Il était vrai que son apparence banale et ses habits modestes détonaient avec le décor luxueux qui s'étendait en arrière-plan.

Finalement ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense salon où une vingtaine de personnes étaient réunies.

Un homme grand, brun, la quarantaine et avec un fort accent russe fut le premier à leur adresser la parole.

-Tous nos domestiques vivants avec nous se trouvent dans cette pièce, trouvez le meurtrier de ma femme je vous en conjure.

Ses yeux semblaient rougis par les larmes, dans son regard brillaient une colère sans nom. La tristesse mêlée à un puissant sentiment de vengeance faisait vaciller sa voix, il regardait le détective comme s'il était sa seule chance de connaitre la vérité, de comprendre ce qui s'était passer. Le génie ne se fit pas attendre.

Sherlock jeta une nouvelle fois un œil aux photographies de la scène de crime.

-Vous, vous, vous et vous sortez. Dit-il en désignant quatre personnes du doigt.

-Mais pourquoi ? interrogea John.

-Victime étranglées, trop petite main, impossible que ce soient les coupables.

Son cerveau enchainait les déductions, il se tenait la tête tentant de se concentrer sur les crimes et non les liaisons entre domestiques que ceux-ci entretenaient, il du aussi mettre de cotés toutes les déductions spontanées et inutiles, dans le cas présent, concernant leurs vies privées.

-Vous sortez, vous, vous, vous aussi. Ah et vous aussi vous êtes bien trop abrutis pour pouvoir tuer quiconque.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce aussi sec, accompagné de quatre autres domestiques.

John posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sherlock, il se doutait que le nombre de pensées fusant dans sa tête devait être assommante même pour un génie de sa trempe. Le détective lui répondit par un sourire amical. Il appréciait l'inquiétude constante de John a son égard, il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir eu la chance de croiser sa route, sans lui sa vie aurait eu bien moins de sens.

Soudain Sherlock semblait avoir eu une révélation, il jeta de nouveau un œil aux photos.

-Une broche, il manque une broche !

Le mari de la défunte se pencha sur les photos que tenait le détective.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'habituellement Alessandra ne quittait jamais la broche que lui avait offerte sa mère, mais comment l'avez-vous remarqué ?

\- A force de la mettre le tissu s'est abimé à cet endroit précis, cela veut donc dire que la broche de votre femme est le mobile du crime.

John sourit comprenant que cette affaire serait bientôt finie, le détective touchait au but et il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de suspect dans la pièce.

Sherlock pointa du doigt un homme vers qui toute l'assistance se tourna.

-Vous…n'êtes pas coupable, beaucoup trop laid.

John lui fit les gros yeux signe que ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement déplacé.

Le concerné lança un regard noir au détective avant de partir. Sherlock ne sembla même pas le remarquer trop concentrer sur ses déductions intérieures. En sortant l'homme bouscula violement un jeune homme mais ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Sherlock se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui peinait à se remettre sur ses pieds

-Vous ! C'est vous le tueur ! C'est vous qui avez volé la broche !

Le jeune homme fondit alors en larme comme un aveux.

Le ministre ne mit qu'une seconde à réagir et déjà il venait de lancer une droite magistrale au jeune homme, l'envoyant voler à quelques mètres de là.

-Je ne voulait pas ! je suis désolé ! ce n'était pas mon idée je suis désolé !, les pleurs du jeune homme ne firent que redoubler.

-La broche où est la broche ?, s'enquit Sherlock sans plus de considération.

-Il vient de me la reprendre, sanglota-il de plus belle.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils signes de sa frustration.

-L'homme laid de tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui l'a ! Vite John !

Et sans plus de discourt il sortit de la pièce en courant après le malfrat.

John le suivit du mieux qu'il pu dans le dédale de couloirs, il atteint la sortie la sotie du manoir mais le détective était maintenant bien trop loin pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Le médecin chercha un indice sur la direction prise par le détective, croyant apercevoir un mouvement au loin il s'élança en direction de la forêt. Ses pas se firent hésitant, la pellicule de neige au sol ne permettait pas de savoir où se dissimulaient les plaques de gel. John savait parfaitement que se briser une cheville n'aiderait pas sa cause.

Le silence froid de la forêt fu brisé par un coup de feu.

Il suivit d'instinct l'origine du bruit, se frayant un chemin parmi les branches et les ronces. Sa progression se faisait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la broussailleuse foret.

-Sherlock ! hurla il distinctement dans l'espoir que le détective lui réponde.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva complétement paniqué à la recherche de son compagnon un trente et un décembre alors que la neige remplaçait ses doux flocons par de lourds et froid nuages de neiges.

John entendit un cri plus loin, il reprit sa course ne faisant pas attention aux branches qui arrachaient ses vêtements et trouaient son pull. Il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, les racines dissimulées sous la neige étaient des pièges menaçant de lui causer une vilaine entorse. Il priait pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à son compagnon se jurant que s'il le retrouvait il lui passerait un savon pour être parti aussi vite. Il laissa alors son instinct le guider, jamais il n'avait failli c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il était revenu vivant d'Afghanistan. Mais l'instinct ne lui permettrait pas de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au manoir.

Il leva la tête dan l'espoir de pouvoir s'orienter grâce au soleil mais déjà la nuit tombait et le ciel se couvrait de sombres nuages.

John prit peur, il se devait de retrouver Sherlock au plus vite, il se surprenait à imaginer le pire, à retrouver son colocataire baignant dans son sang au milieu de la pureté de la neige.

-Sherlock ! hurla t il a pleins poumons.

Autour de lui un brouillard de plus en plus épais se levait, bientôt il ne serait plus capable de s'orienter.

Il s'appuya contre un arbre le temps de reprendre son souffle, l'air glaçait ses poumons il sentait le froid s'insinuer en lui.

Tout à coup l'espoir lui revint, il tendit l'oreille certain d'avoir entendu une voix.

Sa course repris de plus belle dans l'espoir de retrouver son ami de toujours, il courait à en perdre haleine tandis que les branches lui fouettaient le visage.

La voix devint plus distincte.

-John ! Hurlait-elle.

-Je suis là ! répondit-il heureux que ses prières aient été entendues.

Un peu plus loin la silhouette familière du géni était étendue contre un arbre.

-Sherlock ! s'inquiéta le médecin, tu vas bien ?! J'ai entendu un coup de feu !

-Ce n'est rien, sourit le géni visiblement aussi soulagé que son ami de ne plus être seul dans cette immensité de végétation.

\- Tu en es bien sûr ?! dit-il en voyant le mince filet de sang couler du bras de son ami.

-La balle m'a à peine frôlé ! Et figure-toi que j'ai retrouvé la broche !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important cette foutue broche pour que tu te sois jeté ainsi à sa poursuite !

Le médecin inspecta le bras du détective, vérifiant qu'il s'agisse bien d'une égratignure.

-C'est une clef USB John ! C'est pour ça que Mycroft m'a envoyé sur l'affaire ! Elle doit être remplie de dossier confidentiel sur l'armée russe.

-Imbécile dit John en l'aidant à se relever, je me suis vraiment inquiété j'ai cru te trouver mort encore une fois !

-Voyons John je suis bien trop intelligent pout me faire tuer ,répliqua le géni avec un sourire mutin.

John regarda autour de lui, la nuit était tombée et la neige avait recouvert ses traces de pas.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment faire pour rentrer ?

Le détective lui lança un regard surpris.

-Non je pensais qu'avec ton passé de soldat tu saurais le faire.

-Je n'ai absolument rien pour m'orienter ,soupira l'ancien militaire, nous ne pouvons même pas voir le ciel.

Il sortit son portable.

-ça ne sert à rien j'ai déjà essayé on ne capte pas d'ici.

Sherlock tenta de se concentrer, de retourner dans son palais mental afin de visualiser le chemin pris pour se retrouver ici mais la nuit tombée et l'épaisse couche de neige tombée depuis leur arrivée dans la forêt avait modifiés le paysage rendant impossible au géni le fait de retrouver son chemin.

-On ne peut pas rester ici dit le médecin, sinon on va mourir de froid on doit absolument sortir de cette forêt et trouver un endroit où s'abriter, sans ça on ne passera pas la nuit. Quelle direction on prend ?

Sherlock tenta de se remémorer la carte des lieux qu'ils avaient consulter avant leur arrivée.

-Il me semble que le village le plus proche est par là, dit-il en pointant une direction du doigt, mais je ne peux pas l'assurer totallement...

Tranquillement il se mirent en marche, John regarda sa montre 17h45, les nuits tombaient vraiment tôt en hiver.

-Mycroft va forcément être mit au courant de notre disparition non ? reprit espoir le médecin.

-Avec ce temps il ne pourra nous envoyer aucune aide avant demain matin ,soupira le détective, en plus nous retrouver risque d'être assez compliquer, nos portables ne peuvent être localisés et avec cette neige on ne laisse aucune trace.

Même John qui tentait de rester positif voyait leurs chances diminuer à vitesse grand V. Il se mit à réfléchir, reprenant ses réflexes de soldat. Tout d'abord avec cette neige il leur était impossible de faire un feu et construire un abri ne leur permettrait pas de se réchauffer assez pour survivre.

Avec le froid le cerveau humain à tendance à s'engourdir alors il se devait de réfléchir tant qu'il avait toutes ses capacités. Il savait parfaitement que Sherlock se faisait la même réflexion en ce moment même.

Tout d'abord le pull de John était un atout indéniable pour survivre, Sherlock avait beau le trouver laid peut être que ce soir il lui sauverait la vie, Sherlock avait quant à lui son manteau Belstaff en laine. Cela réjouit John, ce manteau était capable de protéger le génie du froid, mon dieu ce qu'il adorait ce manteau, maintenant bien plus que d'habitude.

Ensuite ils se devaient d'estimer leur durée de survie potentielle.

-Sherlock tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

Pour seule réponse le détective détourna le regard.

John senti sa respiration s'accélérer, s'il avait été plus attentif, si il avait fait attention à ce que Sherlock prenne un repas ses chances de survies en aurait été irrémédiablement augmentés, il s'en voulu immédiatement, quel médecin déplorable il était. Avoir la mort de son ami sur la conscience serait insurmontable. Comme lisant dans ses pensées le détective posa sa main sur son épaule.

-ça va aller John je suis résistant, j'ai l'habitude de manger peu tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour une telle chose !

John soupira, il regarda Sherlock, celui-ci semblait fatigué après toutes les déductions forcées de son cerveau dans le manoir et leur longue course dans les bois, il était blessé et il n'y avait peu de doute sur le fait qu'il avait dû se battre pour récupérer la broche. En plus de cela le constitution physique du génie n'était pas à son avantage dans ce genre de situation. Etant grand il serait bien plus touché par la froideur du vent.

John senti son cœur se serrer en estimant la durée de survie de son ami, seul son manteau jouait en sa faveur, et Sherlock aussi le savait.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, espérant avoir pris la bonne direction.

Sherlock passa ses mains au niveau de ses aisselles, il sentait le bout de ses doigts s'engourdir et des engelures étaient à éviter à tout prix. Cela n'échappa pas au médecin qui l'imita, lui aussi tenait à garder ses doigts.

Ils continuèrent à marcher durant un long moment avant que John ne brise le silence.

-Comment tu as su qui était le meurtrier ?

-Oh c'était simple, il avait la taille idéale, des mains assez grandes et surtout il était terrorisé, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils étaient deux. Je suppose que sa famille a des problèmes d'argent c'est pour ça qu'il a commis le meurtre, la revente des plans leur auraient permit de vivre sans se soucier de leurs revenus jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Le détective sorti son portable, espérant que leur déplacement leur ai permis de rejoindre une zone de réseau mais la batterie avait été vidée par le froid.

-C'est pareil pour le miens, rajouta le blond. Il regarda sa montre, 18h37, cela allait bientôt faire plus d'une heure qu'ils marchant et le froid semblait vouloir les engloutir, les flocons de neiges avaient était remplacés par un blizzard naissant. Une tempête de neige se préparait et ils ne pourraient pas y échapper. Ils devaient absolument rejoindre un village au plus vite ou retrouver le chemin du manoir.

-Et donc tu t'es battu ? reprit John.

-Il fallait bien que je récupère la broche !

-Il avait un pistolet !

-Et pourtant tu aurais dû voir ce que je lui ai mis ! répliqua le génie tout fier.

Cet entrain fit rire John, décidément Sherlock ne changerait jamais, le voir ainsi se vanter d'une action aussi peu gratifiante lui réchauffa le cœur.

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet, le génie sorti la broche de sa poche, et la tendit à John.

Celui la regarda horrifié, sachant ce que cela signifiait, Sherlock savait que prit dans une tempête de neige il tiendrait moins longtemps que John alors il voulait lui confier la clef USB.

-Non-garde là ! refusa le médecin comme s'il refusait que Sherlock puisse penser à sa fin à venir.

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile tu as des poches qui se ferment il y a moins de chance que tu la perdes, menti le détective.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer le médecin accepta et fourra la broche dans sa poche.

-Tu la donneras toi-même à Mycroft, jura t'il comme si il se le promettait à lui-même, comme si il se jurait de garder son ami en vie.

Ils continuèrent leur marche durant de longues heures tandis que le blizzard se levait, les grêlons fouettaient leurs visages, la nuit et la neige rendaient la forêt impraticable.

La respiration du génie s'accélérait, ses jambes étaient engourdies, il aurait adoré faire une pause mais John avait certifié qu'ils ne devaient s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte. Il en voulait à son corps d'être si faible, d'avoir oublié de se nourrir ces deux derniers jours, d'avoir foncer dans la forêt sans réfléchir. Il aurait dû savoir que John se lancerait à ses trousses. Il n'avait pas seulement mis sa vie en danger mais celle de son ami aussi. Il s'en voulait et refusait d'inquiéter le médecin, il refusait d'avouer que son corps était en train de le lâcher, le froid semblait entrer par tous les pores de sa peau, cela faisait un moment que son manteau ne suffisait plus à le protéger du froid. Pourtant il s'obligea à garder le rythme, il ne devait pas laisser John seul. Si il s'effondrait maintenant le médecin serait incapable de l'abandonner il était bien trop fidèle pour ça. Cela fit soupirer le génie, si seulement John était égoïste alors le blond aurait bien plus de chance de s'en sortir, déjà il ne serait même pas rentré dans cette foutue foret et Sherlock aurait été le seul à se perdre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son médecin, John aussi avait froid mais la détermination militaire qu'il lisait sur son visage montrait qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner, avec sa carrure John pourrait certainement avancer pendant encore plusieurs heures, il est petit mais très résistant et sa résistance était impressionnante, il n'avait pas perdu sa musculature militaire.

Sherlock senti son corps se réchauffer en pensant aux abdos parfaitement sculptés de son colocataire. Il avait toujours eu une attirance pour le blond mais avait tout fait pour garder ça enfermé au plus profond de lui il n'y connaissait rien aux sentiments et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et il avait eu peur de perdre son meilleur ami, John avait de nombreuses fois affirmé qu'il n'était pas gay et jouissant d'une plaisante réputation auprès des jeunes femmes.

Il n'ose pas, il a tellement de choses sur le cœur qu'il voudrait lui dire, lui avouer mais il a peur de la réaction de son ami, a peur du dégout qu'il pourrait lui inspirer alors il se tait et préfère marcher en silence aux côtés du militaire.

De son côté John s'inquiète, il a perçu la respiration sifflante de son ami, il sent ses difficultés à avancer, pourtant ils n'ont pas le droit de s'arrêter sinon c'est la mort assurée. Il jette un regard à sa montre 21H28. Ils marchent depuis bientôt 4h. Sa blessure à la jambe commence à refaire des siennes, il sent sa jambe gauche trembler quand il s'appuie dessus, c'est mauvais signe, heureusement que le froid inhibe la douleur sinon il serait incapable d'avancer. Il se force à rester calme, le mental à un rôle important dans ce genre de situation. Soudain il s'arrête envahis par la peur, Sherlock ne marche plus à ses côtés.

-Sherlock, hurle t il a pleins poumons,complètement paniqué.

-Je suis là je suis là John ! répond le génie quelques mètres derrière, appuyé contre un arbre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demande le médecin en le rejoignant.

-Oui c'est bon j'ai failli glisser sur du verglas mais j'ai pu me rattraper à cet arbre, mentit-il.

Il sait qu'il a faillis s'évanouir, son corps était prêt à le lâcher et seule la pensée de John dans son esprit lui a permis de garder les idées claires. Il sait que le médecin n'est pas dupe. Celui ci l'attrape par le poignet et le tire en avant.

-On ne doit surtout pas s'arrêter Sherlock, je suis certains qu'on arrivera bientôt à une ville. Ment-il en retour.

\- Oui j'en suis certain, répond-il faisant semblant de croire le médecin , semblant de ne pas voir le boitillement de celui-ci, semblant d'avoir encore la force d'avancer.

\- j'ai eu assez de mal à te retrouver je refuse de te laisser maintenant ! affirme-t-il en tirant Sherlock dans son sillage.

Ils avancent ainsi dans le froid qui semble maintenant s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de leurs corps, le froid est insoutenable, John accélère le pas sans lâcher le poignet de Sherlock, refusant de voir la vérité en face, ils ne pourront pas tenir encore bien longtemps. Le blizzard s'épaissis autour d'eux, le vent est plus fort, les grêlons leur fouettent le visage, la tempête de neige a commencée.

Leurs habits sont lourds et trempées de la neige qui s'écrase sur eux depuis plusieurs heures.

Sherlock se laisse tirer par le médecin, il se concentre sur la chaleur de sa main sur son poignet, c'est la seule chose le retenant à la réalité, il lutte pour ne pas sombrer, son corps le lâche et il se hait pour ça. À tout moment il peut perdre conscience et abandonner John. Sa tête semble tellement lourde, ses yeux se ferment, il sent le sommeil l'attirer, un sommeil froid et sans rêve. Il se sait en hypothermie. Il s'accroche aux souvenirs de John qui resurgissent de son palais mental.

L'ensemble de son corps lutte, il manque de tomber plusieurs fois. A chaque fois John le rattrape et leur proximité lui permet de tenir quelques mètres de plus. Mais la lutte est trop dure. Le génie ne peut rien contre les éléments.

John lâche un instant la main de son compagnon pour regarder l'heure, 0h02, il se tourne vers son ami un triste sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonne année sher…

Son sourire disparait aussitôt, derrière lui le corps de Sherlock est étendu dans la neige.

-Sherlock ! Sherlock ! hurle-t-il secouant le génie.

Mais celui-ci ne répond pas, il semble endormie, son corps est gelé. Hypothermie, déduis le médecin.

Il sent des larmes de rage couler de ses yeux, il refuse de voir son ami mourir devant ses yeux, il voit de lourds souvenirs d'Afghanistan lui revenir en mémoire, plus jamais s'était-il promis.

Alors rassemblant ses dernières forces il charge le détective sur son épaule et reprends sa marche.

Il titube, sa jambe le lance sous leurs deux poids trop lourds à porter. Mais sa volonté est plus forte. Son refus d'abandonner son ami est bien plus fort que tout ça.

Alors il avance, bravant les éléments il marche, ne sachant même pas dans quelle direction il va, la seule chose importante est de ne pas s'arrêter, il ne sait pas combien de temps cela dure, il perd la notion du temps.

Le froid l'engourdit entièrement, il sent le sommeil qui cherche à l'emporter, il a froid, l'intérieur de son corps à froid.

Le poids est trop lourd, son corps refuse d'en faire plus, il sent le désespoir l'envahir, des larmes de colère mêlée à une trop grande frustration de son impuissance se mêlent.

Et au moment où il pose un genou à terre, au moment où il se dit prêt à accepter la mort il croit apercevoir au loin une lumière.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir il se relevé, avance sans s'en rendre compte du fait de l'engourdissement de son cerveau.

Il avance vers cette lumière, l'espoir renait en lui.

Enfin, après plus de huit heures de marche, il sort de cette putain de foret.

Sans la protection des arbres le souffle du vent se fait incontrôlable, mais il se refuse à abandonner si prêt du but. Un village se dresse devant lui, il sourit face à sa bonne étoile, une auberge est le premier bâtiment qu'il rencontre.

Se fichant des convenances il martèle la porte. Aucune réponse, il déverse sa haine contre cette porte qui le retient de la félicité.

Soudain celle-ci s'ouvre. Une vieille dame tenant une bougie y passe la tête.

-Nous sommes fermés à cette h.., elle semble voir l'état dans lequel se trouvent les deux hommes et se pousse pour les laisser passer.

-On a besoin d'une ambulance !

-Impossible toutes les lignes sont coupées ! Le réseau ne passe pas et l'électricité ne fonctionne plus ! La seule chose que je peux vous offrir est une chambre, beaucoup de couverture et deux grogs !

John hoche la tête.

-Apportez en 4.

Il se saisit des clefs et monte les marches qui le retiennent de la chambre.

Il l'ouvre et dépose le corps de son ami sur le lit, il entreprend alors de le frictionner afin de le réchauffer, il passe plusieurs fois les mains de son ami entre les siennes dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille.

La vieille dame entre après lui, posant les tasses et les couverture, désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

-Laissez-nous, affirme d'un ton étonnamment sec à la vue de son épuisement.

La vieille femme s'exécute sans demander son reste.

John referme la porte derrière elle, prêt à entreprendre la procédure apprise à l'armée dans ce genre de situation. Il prend soin avant cela d'ingurgiter les grogs, afin de tenir le coup.

Il sait que c'est le seul moyen de réchauffer son colocataire alors doucement il commence à le déshabiller. Bouton après bouton il débarrasse Sherlock de son manteau alourdie par l'humidité, il fait pareil de la chemise et du pantalon du détective ne lui laissant que son caleçon.

Ensuite il se déshabille, jetant en vrac ses habits trempées et gelées par endroits.

Il pose les couvertures sur le lit et se colle au corps froid de son ami, il attend que sa propre chaleur corporelle fasse son œuvre.

Epuisé par une telle marche il s'endort d'un coup.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps dure son absence mais la présence d'un corps chaud se mouvant contre lui le réveille.

-Sherlock ?! cri t il en serrant le corps contre lui, oh mon dieu Sherlock !

Des larmes de soulagements coulent sur ses joues.

-Je vais bien John je suis là je suis là ! répète Sherlock en se collant contre le torse chaud de son ami.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? demande John paniqué.

Il prend les mains de son colocataire dans les siennes pour vérifier que tous ses longs doigts de violonistes sont en bon état.

-Je vais bien John je vais bien, sourit Sherlock, grâce à toi, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me porter jusqu'ici je te dois tellement, oh je suis tellement désolé, se confond-il en excuse.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort !, répond John revivant le souvenir du corps inanimé de son ami dans la neige.

-Je suis là John je suis en vie, répond le détective en plongeant ses yeux bleu clair irréels dans les yeux bleu foncé de John.

Ce contact, leur torses collées l'un contre l'eau et le soulagement d'être en vie les électrisent.

Sans prévenir leurs bouches se collent, cherchant à profiter au maximum de chaque seconde après avoir cru que cela ne serait jamais possible.

Leurs jambes s'entremêles et leurs langues se lient, aucun ne veut stopper cette union, cherchant à ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

Très vite la température de la pièce semble se réchauffer et leurs cops brulant de désirs se frottent l'un contre l'eau.

Instinctivement John vient se placer au-dessus de Sherlock intensifiant leur baiser, plongeant sa langue plus profondément dans la bouche du brun, leurs bassins se touchent faisant de frotter les deux bosses de leurs caleçons. Cela arrache un gémissement au détective.

John se sent durcir en entendant ce bruit, il croit perdre conscience, il veut entendre ce son encore et encore, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Ses mains se déplacent sur le corps de son compagnon, se perdent dans ses boucles brunes tandis que les doigts du détective se posent sur la nuque du blond lui interdisant d'interrompre leur baiser.

John gémit, se sert contre le corps de l'homme qu'il croyait avoir perdu, il l'embrasse tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais passer un instant sans lui.

Sherlock répond à son appel, les baisers se font plus langoureux, leurs respirations s'accélèrent et le génie par à la découverte de son cou, l'embrassant, mordant la peau et la titillant de sa langue.

Bientôt John n'en peut plus, il sent sa tête tourner sous l'ivresse de l'excitation, il se sent perdre le contrôle et retire son caleçon devenu beaucoup trop étroit pour lui, bientôt celui de Sherlock rejoint le sien, balancé au hasard dans la pièce.

Maintenant totalement nu les caresses ne s'arrêtent pas, les mains du violoniste viennent se poser sur la verge tendue du médecin, celui-ci frémit à ce contact, embrassant passionnément le cou de son amant pendant que celui-ci entame de lents va et viens.

Les gémissement rauques de John ne font que renforcer l'excitation de Sherlock, il sait que tout cela est nouveau pour le médecin, mai il compte bien l'initier au plus tôt, tandis que sa main gauche continue son travail, il sait la main de John, passant longuement sa langue sur ses doigts.

Celui-ci semble comprendre le message, son excitation est telle qu'elle en devient douloureuse, il ne tient plus, son envie de prendre le génie grandis de secondes en secondes. Aussi avec ses doigts maintenant lubrifiés il pénètre le détective, ses mouvements sont doux, méticuleux, il ne souhaite nullement faire de mal à son amant, il ne rêve que de l'entendre gémir encore et encore. Leurs gémissements s'entremêlent alors, le détective lâche la verge de son ami, écartant les cuisses pour en faciliter l'accès. La chaleur dans la pièce semble étouffante, les corps imbibés de sueurs rendent l'acte encore plus érotique.

Le médecin retire doucement ses doigts, sentant que son amant est prêt à le recevoir, il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer de son consentement face à l'acte qu'il s'apprête à faire, le géni lui répond par un baiser enflammé, signe de son impatience.

Alors, se positionnant entre les cuisses du de son compagnon, après avoir une nouvelle fois accroché le regard d'un bleu parfait de son amant, il se glisse lentement en lui, gémissant sous la sensation des chairs fermes et étroites autour de son sexe. Le géni n'est pas en reste, lançant un gémissement des plus obscènes. Ce son à l'effet de rendre fou le médecin, son désir ne cesse de grandir, il se retiens afin de n'entreprendre que de lents va et viens, refrénant ses pulsions. Mais bientôt il sent le génie se détendre, aussi il laisse aller son désir, ses coups de reins deviennent plus violents, butant contre la prostate de son amant, cela à l'effet de lui arracher un cri de plaisir, suivit de nombreux autres. Durant de longues minutes, le concert de cris et de gémissent se poursuit, au rythme des coups de reins brutaux du médecin, celui-ci halète, épuisé et sentant la jouissance arriver.

Le détective non plus n'en peux plus, bientôt il se mords la lèvre, sous la violence de l'orgasme.

-John…, gémit -il encore et encore, n'ayant plus en tête que le nom de son amant.

Presque quelques secondes plutard c'est au médecin de jouir, laissant s'échapper en même temps que ça semence la frustration accumulée depuis nombreuses années auprès du si parfait détective.

Se retirant lentement et à bout de force il se laisse tomber dans les bras de Sherlock, lui murmurant qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne veut pas le perdre, celui-ci lui répond avec de nombreux baisers remplis d'amour.

Aussi le lendemain, alors qu'ils se réveillent d'une longue nuit d'amour, ils s'embrassent, épuisés mais heureux d'être en vie et enfin libres d'exprimer leurs sentiments.

Etrangement, malgré les épreuves de la veille, chacun est persuadé que cette nouvelle année sera la meilleure qu'ils n'aient jamais vécue.


End file.
